


Enemy

by MurderousMirages



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mudblood, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), rated m for slightly steamy scene wHICH MAKES IT WORTH TO READ, the golden trio is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderousMirages/pseuds/MurderousMirages
Summary: first off this was co-written by @thiccheerioss on tumblrGoing back to Hogwarts on your 6th year you encounter your worst enemy, Draco Malfoy as you board the train you find an empty compartment and occupy it with your luggage and as you were about to sit down someone interrupts you.(It's your Sixth Year at Hogwarts and the as soon as you step foot back into the Wizard World your life is entangled by a knockoff Justin Bieber.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this is my first HP fanfic!! Go talk with me on Tumblr, I'm @damngoodgirl. Send me asks for things to write! If you have any suggestions or see anything that stands out, good or bad, you know the drill. Please if there are any tags that I need to include, tell me. She has her version on Wattpad at @accioxdracoo leave us comments please!

_ITALICS ARE FOR YOUR THOUGHTS_

It was your sixth year at Hogwarts, the train ride to the magnificent castle was exciting the first few years. But now, all that was on your mind was how to have an enjoyable year full of things that would not, put your life in danger. You strolled down the aisles to the last empty compartment, and heaved your luggages into it. You were about to sit down, and hopefully take a nap when someone interrupts you. It was your sixth year at Hogwarts, the train ride to the magnificent castle was exciting the first few years. But now, all that was on your mind was how to have an enjoyable year full of things that would not, put your life in danger. You strolled down the aisles to the last empty compartment, and heaved your luggages into it. You were about to sit down, and hopefully take a nap when someone interrupts you.

_"OoHH the cute ferret is bacc, omg stfu Y/N don't say that ."_

"Malfoy." you said with a smirk, "What do you want?"

He quirked a brow and replied, "Calm down Y/L/N, I was looking for an empty compartment but I think you've already taken it."

To any normal person, this would be a cue to leave. When it's a little ferret boy, letting his One Direction style hair make up his personality, things tend to sway a little left.

Disgust written on your face and a smug smile on his, you sighed, glaring, "Whatever."

_"Imma enjoy this ride with this perfect human being in front of me."_

Draco takes a seat in front of you, letting his pressed pants take up most of the room on the seat. He pulls out a bag of Galleons, and casually averts his eyes from yours.

"This, is going to be a long ride." You sighed to yourself, burrowed deeper into your corner.

You didn't even question the fact that there's always a seat reserved for Draco Malfoy.

**TIMESKIP.....**

Finally, you arrived at Hogwarts and everything was still the same. Nothing new was going on, maybe a few new decorations but the same plain brown walls and rude portraits. Once your luggage was brought to your dorm of the Slytherin Common Room. You went straight ahead towards the Great Hall where the feast was already beginning. You saw your group of friends from the Gryffindor table and waved at the golden trio, and when they waved back you muttered,

"Oh how I've missed them so much.". You tried to find a seat at the Slytherin table, scanning for a place between your only good friends from your house. Crabbe shoved in between two small girls and what could have been an empty seat had Goyle sitting his fat ass down on the flimsy edge. Fortunately there was one seat left, next to Malfoy.

"Now this is bloody great." Your lips pursed in annoyance, and you rolled your eyes as you made your way over to sit and make the best of the feast.

*****

"Damn this pie." You thought as you lick up the remains on your fork. Rolling your tongue in between the slits and thinking of summers in Paris.

The pleasantries that could have lasted the entire feast, soon left as Draco finally talked to you.

"Aahh I see we meet again Y/L/N."

You looked up to see the git, eyes clearly focused on the fork in between your tongue.

His eyes looked distant but his grin brought you back.

_"Please shut up or I will kiss ur stupid ass."_

"Shut up, will you." you snapped with a smile on your face and venom on your tone, and just like that he rolled his eyes and went back to whatever he was doing.

_"My lucky day."_

*****

You walked out of the Great Hall to be greeted by the Golden Trio. The four of you exchanged hugs while a smile crept its way across your face. They asked you about your holidays and you said that it was all good, and besides the minor complaint from Ron everyone had a summer free from the Dark Lord. After another enraptured hug from Hermonie you all parted ways and headed to your own common rooms. You couldn't wait to tell your sister about the Apparition lessons you saved up for or the pie. You smiled to yourself thinking of all the ways to get your sister to understand how jealous she should be. You pushed open the door of the Common Room, eyed a chair in the corner, perfect to set up your grunge playlist and open a new box of ink pens.

You grinned as you start up the stairs to your dorm before you heard, "L/n."

"Malfoy." You said with the coldness that you once hoped to elude.

"You're hanging out with Mudbloods now, aren't ya."

You scoffed, and turned your back to him and the small crowd of newbies, "Blood traitor." he scowled "My father will hear about this preposterous indentation on the legacy you were sent here for."

"Don't joke, your father doesn't care. We all know you just want to get in that Mudblood's pants anyways." You laughed, finally making your way up the stairs before he yells.

"At least my father's still here." he said.

"Fuck you Malfoy. You little pathetic shit, lets see what Daddy says, huh, let's test it." You stood on that step, taller than all the people in that room. Your ears twitched with nothing but fury in your mind as you glared at him. Cheeks heated up and the shocked expression was worth all the little humiliation. "Lets see what Daddy dearest has to say for me."

You said and you smiled, your canines showing. Before you ascended the stairs your back still turnt, "If you ever call my friends Mudbloods again you won't have a mouth to complain with." 

_"Fuck this. Fuck him. Fuck stupid norms. Fuck tradition."_

You turnt on your heels quickly, no room to make a decision or doubt yourself You meet him eye to eye and suddenly you don't remember how but your hand moved across his face with a ringing slap that would carry you for the rest of the week. "Call me a blood traitor again you arrogant bitch." you snapped, then you finally turnt on your stupid Mary Janes one last time and made your way back to your dorm room.

The sight of a bright red hand print and quick curses, left you with some Gryffindor pride.

_"I did great!."_

**TIMESKIP MORNING...**

You woke up a bit early and decided to go to the library and skip breakfast because you were in no mood to eat and reading random books sounded better. As you buttoned your shirt to the top you wondered why Malfoy was being quiet. He's always been one to boast, but you guess that you gave him a slap of reality. DADA, the best class in the entire world, if there weren't any other classes besides it. A room filled with Gryffindors and Slytherins trying to compete to be the best was an ideal setting for someone looking for a break. You placed your things down onto the table, and smiled at the shy Gryffindor boy tapping his pencil. On the board the steps for Amortentia were numbered. You always knew Slughorn was ambitious, and grinned as you pulled out the ingredients for the love potion.

*****

"Damn me Merlin." You thought as you added the last ingredient; Mother of Pearl. You stirred the mixture a little with the tip of your finger, your darkly painted nails bold against the shimmery pearl sheen. You pulled your finger up to your nose, sniffing it carefully. It reminds you of expensive cologne, too clean rooms, the collar of someone who hasn't been loved enough. It makes you think of everything that you've always wanted. Taken aback, you quickly wiped the thick substance against the nearest rag. You adjusted the collar of your shirt, and looked up for a split second to see a platinum blonde look away. You'd laugh if you didn't feel the same way.

*****

You exited potions to see Hermione with tousled hair and Harry with a satisfied face, Ron on the other hand, looked fine. Just as disappointing per usual. You had a free period next, you really just wanted to have time to finish your grunge playlist. But unfortunately, McGonagall wasn't the forgiving teacher that you wanted. Sometimes you were really annoyed of her and other times you understood that at least she was not Snape. DADA, Transfiguration, Charms the works, classes were done before you could remember your free period before lunch.

A quick break to read a chapter of a muggle book; To The Lighthouse by Virginia Woolf, the first chapter read;

Well, we must wait for the future to show,” said Mr. Bankes, coming in from the terrace. “It’s almost too dark to see,” said Andrew, coming up from the beach. “One can hardly tell which is the sea and which is the land,” said Prue."

A quite interesting book" you thought, reading books were one of the main things you do a lot on breaks or free periods.

"Why not muggle books are indeed fascinating to read?" you said to yourself.

As the bell rang you headed to divination with Professor Trelawney she's a really weird teacher and you didn't get why you needed to learn all those shitty teacups and weird magic ball things. Classes had already begun and you took an empty seat at the back of class...

**TIMESKIP….**

You skipped dinner again because you weren't hungry, you were just tired and wanted some sleep. And if there was any chance you could avoid you-know-who, although you've missed his presence a lot, you'd rather just skip it wasn't worth the attention. You headed straight to the Slytherin Common room down the dungeons and went in through your dorm to notice a note on your bed. Ignoring the strong urge to crumple it up and throw it away, you carefully unfold it.

"Who's this from now?."

"Dear Y/N Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at midnight."

"Who the fuck would want me to be there at such an ungodly hour!?."

You huffed in annoyance, you went to take a quick nap and then wake up later on.

*****

You woke up from your nap and checked the time you've still got 30 minutes left and we're contemplating if you wanted to go or not.

"Nah fuck it I'm going, I don't have a choice do I?." You said clearly annoyed.

You sneaked out of your common room. You had no invisible cloak to help you, just the cautious steps of your squeaky shoes. You held your wand in your dominant hand, the other stretched out in front of you.

"Quietus." you whispered, wand flicking.

Now with more confident steps in your stride, you hurried, still cautious of Finch and his pesky cat. You hurried up the spiral staircase, feet quietly tapping. The ascent to the top was quick, but cold, the chilling wind, whipped around you, flowed past your ears creating a soft howl. You pull your cloak closer, biting your lip as you hurried to the warmer part of the tower. Hogwarts' magically controlled climate, does bring some downsides on occasion.

"People really do have the worst ideas." you thought, as you saw an owl dart in front of a window.

You stood and looked for a sign of human life, before a wolf whistle made you turn quickly. Stark against the cool dark Draco stood. Hands folded neatly behind his back, hair not a strand out of place. You stared at him, eyes trailing every move, the way his ear twitched when the wind spoke too close. He took a step towards you, his hands remained where they were but you could see the muscles twitching to reach out. Silently, you drew your eyes up to meet his, it sent a shiver down your spine, and you pushed your nails into your already tingling hands and prayed. But he stepped closer. You tilted your head up, trying to keep your gaze strong. You wanted to smile, laugh, do anything that would make him move. But you looked at him, his eyes glazed with fresh tears and a smile that looked like the meadows in Paris, cheeks flushed with cold. He stepped closer, the will that once held him in place, kept a monster in its cage, broke. He put his arms on you engulfing your hips in warmth.

"Please." You begged , gasping.

Then his mouth moved to yours.


End file.
